


Episode I

by FilmOSophie



Series: The Game for the Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: #thankyourianjohnson, F/M, GfG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: The image of Kylo Ren gathering a pair of golden dice shapes an idea in Rey’s mind. Unbeknownst to him, the kneeling knight held in his hand the instrument which will decide the fate of the entire galaxy...
Relationships: Reylo
Series: The Game for the Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Episode I

It was during a meditation. 

Her last memory of him reemerged so vividly that she almost felt transported back to Crait. She noticed with unpleasant surprise that his image still possessed the power to discomfort her. 

She breathed slowly as she tried to repress her surging distress. Beat by beat, the rhythm of her heart returned to normal and she dived deeper into her memory. Instead of slamming the door, she witnessed the full extent of his misery.

A golden glimpse shone in the hand of the dark knight - a detail she failed to perceive in the rush of retreat. His reverence towards this awkward artefact was at odds with his aggressive lash against the Falcon. 

She did not understand. She couldn’t stand his contrasts! His constant indecision baffled her to the point that she heard herself urging:

‘Make up your mind, will you?!’

The sound of her own voice breaking through the meditation awakened her conscience. She opened her eyes in sudden realisation. 

The words she just uttered were meant for herself.


End file.
